The applicant is aware of the existence at the present time of a large number of models of racket-type snowshoes that make it easier for mountaineers to move across snow-covered surfaces. These racket-type snowshoes only allow for forward and backward movement and are therefore suitable for moving across flat surfaces, but are not suitable for negotiating slopes.
The applicant is also aware of the existence at the present time of a large number of elements known as “crampons” that are attached to the surface of the user's boots when their use is required for moving over ice.
However, the applicant is not aware of the existence at the present time of an invention capable of being employed by a mountaineer using mountain boots or skis, with the means for regulating the length, that can be used like a racket-type snowshoe on which a platform is mounted that is attached to the boot, both parts having protruding elements that give them the shape of crampons while at the same time the parts can be separated from each other by simply applying pressure and also have lateral articulation which prevents injury to the ankle ligaments.